


Intense Laundry Required

by secrettemplars (tricycleamoving)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agender Akashi, Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Furihata, Marathon Sex, One Night Stands, Other, POV Alternating, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/secrettemplars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I hope you take better care of your head, Kouki," Sei says, fingers moving to play with the hem of his underwear, "Concussions aren’t nearly as fun as I am."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This story has nothing to do with laundry, and everything to do with sex. </p><p>(Written for <a href="akfrpornday.tumblr.com">akafuri porn day</a> to promote healthy, consensual sex between the two. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense Laundry Required

**Author's Note:**

> **"as there has been an abundance of non-con and abusive akafuri fanworks in fandom, we have decided to rectify this situation by contributing (nsfw) fanworks that feature explicit consent and an actual positive, healthy relationship between akashi and furihata" (via[akfrpornday](akfrpornday.tumblr.com) ) **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Crossposted on tumblr.](http://annielionheart.co.vu/post/112671039402/as-there-has-been-an-abundance-of-non-con-and)
> 
>  
> 
> So guess who wrote straight up porn for the first time in two years... Anyway, I have genderqueer Furi (he/him pronouns) and agender Akashi (they/them pronouns) in this fic. Even though their genders aren't being explicitly stated in the fic itself and aren't central to the plot (or lack thereof), I do think it's important to acknowledge it and state it somewhere in the fic. That way, the readers are on the same page I am, and we all get cool representation. 
> 
> Also, although Akashi's pronouns are meant to be a singular 'they', I realized halfway through that you could also interpret it as plural, if you wanted to incorporate Oreshi and Bokushi, which I thought was pretty cool. Unintentional, but cool. 
> 
> Written exclusively to '[Partition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifkBc6Vcep8)' by Beyoncé. (Seriously, I had it on loop)

The ice in his glass clinks together as he takes a sip, letting out a sigh.

He looks back out at the dance floor, looks at the mass of sweaty, writhing bodies there. God, he wishes he could join in, dance his frustrations away. It just happens that he doesn't like random assholes grabbing his hand and trying to grind on him without his permission, and the club just seems to be brimming with those kinds of people today.

A shadow falls on his side, and he turns to look at whoever just decided to interrupt his internal monologue.

"Rum and coke?" the stranger asks, an eyebrow raised. He gives the stranger a quick once-over: With spiky hair and piercing eyes the color of wine, a light grey blazer above a simple white dress shirt, tight-fitting black jeans and dress shoes that probably cost more than his rent, the stranger is a stark contrast to his own casual tight black top, grey skinny jeans and worn-in sneakers. Though he isn't exactly looking for company right now, he admits that the stranger is extremely attractive. He lets his eyes roam for a few more seconds, before giving the stranger his reply.

"Just coke," he says, idly stirring his drink with his straw, "I actually have things to do tomorrow, so I'm sober tonight."

He looks over to the stranger's drink, elegantly resting in their palm, and mirrors their raised eyebrow.

"That vodka? Or have you chosen the sober route too?" he asks.

"Just water," the stranger replies, a playful smirk on their face as they echo his previous statement, "I too, have plans for tomorrow. Alcohol's not something I enjoy much, either."

He looks back down on his drink, feigning a lack of interest. Nonetheless, he can't stop the pleased smile from appearing on his face when he feels eyes roaming down his body.

"It's nice to meet someone sober tonight, stranger," he says, subconsciously licking his lips, "Having fun so far?"

"The time of my life," the stranger deadpans, eyes burning into his. He feels a twinge of something, burning low in his chest and in his stomach. Something his brain just decided it wanted more of. The stranger's lips quirk up, as if reading his mind.

"Wanna dance, stranger?" he asks, taking one last sip from his coke before setting his drink down. He turns to look at them and waits.

"With you?" they reply, before downing their drink in one go, stray droplets of water missing their mouth and trailing down their neck (he stares), "My pleasure."

"And does the stranger have a name?" he asks again, a hand reaching out to wipe off a droplet of water lingering near the stranger's lips before retreating, lets the warmth burn into the skin of his hand.

"Just call me Sei," the stranger -Sei- says, before offering him a hand. He takes it gladly, lets Sei lead him to the dance floor just as the DJ puts a new song on. With the bass thumping and the lights flashing, he leans in close once they find a spot, his hands lightly resting on their hips, his lips almost brushing against their ear.

"You can call me Kouki," he says, before retreating again. He turns around and raises his hands to the air, his hips swaying as he lets the beat overtake his thoughts. It doesn't take long before he feels someone press up against his back, hands resting at his hips as they sway to the beat together. He tilts his head sideways, relishes the feeling of Sei mouthing at his neck, letting out a pleased noise escape when Sei grinds right back into him.

He rolls his hips back even more, pure satisfaction running through him when he hears Sei's choked groan. The slow burn at the base of his stomach starts creeping upwards, sparking in all the best ways every time he makes contact with Sei.

He hasn't felt this exhilarated in _years_.

It doesn't take long before he feels a hardness pressing up against his ass, and he takes extra care to grind long and slow up it, a smile dancing across his lips as he feels Sei let out another groan. The hands on his hips tighten their grip, and he lets out his own little moan when Sei litters kisses down the curve of his neck. The heat in his face and body grows, and he can't help but think of Sei: Those mesmerising red eyes, the perfect curve of their nose, the slight part between their plump lips. Was Sei just as gone as he was, consumed by the heat between them?

He had to- no, he _needed_ to look.

Putting his hands back down, he rests them over Sei's hands, gently kneading against them until Sei loosens their grip. He slips out and turns around, and falls right into Sei's hungry eyes. He can feel Sei's lithe hands slipping into the back pockets of his jeans, can feel the heat seeping through, and when Sei crashes their mouths together all he knows is that it just feels _right_.

No one around on the dance floor pays any attention to them as they drink each other up, his hands tangled in Sei's soft hair as their tongues twine together, their bodies still swaying to the beat. He hooks his leg around Sei's waist level, and lets Sei dip him down slightly, moaning into their mouth when their clothed dicks grind against each other, the friction and heat making his head spin.

It takes a few more minutes before he tears himself away from Sei's lips, tilting his head to let Sei latch onto his neck instead, peppering the smooth skin there with kisses and bites.

"Enjoying yourself?" he barely manages to pant out, hands still tangled in Sei's hair. He can just _feel_ the bruises forming on his neck.

"Extremely," Sei replies, tearing themselves away from his neck, pupils blown and breathing uneven, "But I think I'm still hungry for more."

Sei surges forward again to capture his lips in a kiss, licking at his bottom lip before sliding their tongue into his mouth again. His grip on Sei's hair tightens, and the resulting moan that they give out goes straight to his dick. He wants to make Sei moan, wants to feel their body pressed tight against his, wants to see them come undone under his fingers. Oh, how he _wants_.

Yet again, he withdraws, taking one last nip at Sei's bottom lip before pulling back.

"Turn around?" he asks, and it doesn't take long for Sei's eyes to glint with understanding. Sei nods, before turning around like requested and pressing their back up against his chest, hips rolling and gyrating back into his crotch. He lets his hands fall to Sei's beltloops, thumbs teasingly stroking at the rim of their jeans.

Falling into a rhythm, he lets himself get lost in Sei, nipping at an earlobe and letting out breathy moans only they could hear. The heat is unbearable, and he wishes right then and there that they were alone, that he could bend Sei over a table and kiss songs of worship down the length of their spine, could know how it feels to have Sei's legs wrapped around his waist, or his legs wrapped around theirs, bare skin touching and foggy breaths mingling.

He's only shaken out of his reverie when he feels Sei's hands land atop his, guiding his hands downwards to-

" _Sei_ ," he whines, fingers fumbling around the button of their jeans, "You're _unfair_."

"I don't see you complaining," Sei says breathlessly, "And everyone around's too drunk to care."

Sei's hands raise up to tangle in his hair once the zipper's pushed down, their breath hitching once he slips a hand into their jeans. Together, they grind to the beat, bass pulsing in their veins, his hand heavy on Sei's dick. Granted, Sei's jeans don't really give him much room to move around, so he settles for palming their dick, letting Sei grind down hard into his palm.

Sei's lips let loose a litany of moans, their hips swaying at an erratic rhythm. He palms Sei's dick harder, moves his hand up and down as much he can. The rest of the dance floor fades away around them, the bass and the beat an afterthought at best. All that mattered was Sei: Sei's grip on his hair tightening, his name brokenly falling from Sei's lips, Sei falling apart in his arms.

He feels one of Sei's hands leave his hair, moving to rest atop the hand in their jeans. Sei's hand, warm on top of his, guides his own, palming their dick and moving their hands up and down. He can feel the sweat trickling down the hollow of his throat, and his own erection goes forgotten as Sei continues grinding into his palm.

"Kouki," Sei pants, lips parted and cheeks flushed, "Kouki, I'm going-"

Sei leans their head back, resting on his shoulder, letting out a broken moan as their hips cant forward. He continues to move his hand, letting Sei ride out the aftershocks as he feels a wetness pool in his palm. The room feels like electricity incarnate, his head going dizzy at the high that is being pressed up against Sei, watching Sei come undone because of him. He's painfully hard, but he doesn't care. All that mattered right now was Sei.

Sliding his hand out from Sei's jeans, he surreptitiously wipes his palm at the back of his jeans (he was supposed to do the laundry tomorrow anyway) before zipping and buttoning Sei's jeans back up, cradling Sei in his arms. A second or two is all it takes before Sei leans back up and turns around, palming the hardness in his jeans and they surge forward for a filthy kiss. His breath hitches, and their tongues entwine, breathing each other in with no regard for the others around them.

Sei's the one who breaks the kiss this time, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Follow me?" Sei asks.

He nods, and lets Sei lead him elsewhere again, their hands intertwined. At first he thinks Sei is going to lead him to the bathroom stalls, or back to their place, or just somewhere a bit less public, but it turns out they had a closer destination in mind. Pushing past the throng of people enraptured by the beat, they emerge from the crowd into a dark corner of the club, seemingly unoccupied and unwatched by anyone.

"Nice place," he remarks, as Sei slowly pushes him up against the wall.

"It's not the most impressive of places, but it'll do," Sei says in reply, before placing a quick kiss to the side of his lips. Their hands dip down to unfasten his belt, the buckle clanking (probably: the music drowned out most noises). It's only when the belt is loosened and elegant hands are fiddling with the button of his jeans when he speaks.

"Y'know, considering that I just basically gave you a handjob on the dance floor," he says, "We didn't really have to leave-"

The zipper zips down, and Sei gets on their knees.

"-Oh," he says, " _Oh_."

"You better work on keeping quiet, Kouki," Sei says, before grabbing his two hands and placing them on their head, "We wouldn't want to be... interrupted."

Sei leans in to mouth at his dick through the cloth of his underwear (the standard white compared to Sei's... lack of any), and the initial sensation sends his head reeling back, smacking against the wall. He winces (because that _hurt_ ), and looks down to see Sei, mouth still on his clothed erection, staring up at him in amusement. Sei gives an experimental lick over the fabric, and he almost hits his head on the wall again.

"I hope you take better care of your head, Kouki," Sei says, fingers moving to play with the hem of his underwear, "Concussions aren't nearly as fun as I am."

Sei moves in to press their nose up against his clothed erection before playfully mouthing at it again, looking like the cat that got the cream when a shaky moan escapes from his lips. The hands in their hair tremble slightly when Sei slowly slides his underwear down, his erect dick hitting the cold air, and he has to bite down hard on his lips to muffle his moan when Sei grabs his dick and slowly licks it once from base to tip, a glint in their eyes.

Usually, he isn't the sort to be extremely loud during sex, but there's just something in the way Sei looks at him, the way they lick their lips at the sight of him falling apart against the wall, the way they press slow kisses up the underside of his dick as if they had all the time in the world, that makes him want to moan and groan and scream their name until his voice goes hoarse. Sei presses a final teasing kiss to the tip of his dick, before wrapping their lips around it, hollowing their cheeks and sucking up and down on the top few inches. Sei lavishes their attention on the rest of his cock with their hands, stroking the length to the same rhythm as the bobbing of his head. His hands clutch at Sei's hair, and the pleased noise that they let out around his cock because of it only serves to give him an extra kick of pleasure to his gut.

He can feel Sei taking in more of his cock, jolts of pleasure burning low in his stomach as Sei sucks and licks and groans. It doesn't take long until Sei's face is practically pressed up against his crotch, his dick hitting the back of their throat. An unrestrained moan escapes his throat, and he has to remove one of his hands from Sei's hair to slap over his mouth in order to silence himself.

The low burn at the pit of his stomach starts to creep upwards, the pressure building up at the bottom of his spine, absolutely unbearable. At this point he can no longer control his voice, and the only thing muffling his moans is his palm, pressed tight against his lips like his life depended on it. Below him, Sei continues to bob their head and suck, never letting up their pace.

"S-Sei," he whines, before slapping his palm over his mouth again to muffle another moan.

Sei only looks up at him, hooded eyes burning with feverish lust and plump lips sucking eagerly at his dick. He belatedly notices one of their hands palming at their own jeans, hips grinding into their palm as they suck him off, and the sight of it is enough to jolt another wave of pleasure down his spine.

It doesn't take long until the pressure becomes unbearable, until he has to stop himself from wanting to thrust forward into Sei's mouth, from wanting to scream Sei's name into the heavens. His voice, reduced to broken moans and harsh pants, refused to cooperate, and all he could do was tug sharply at Sei's hair once, hoping that it would serve as enough of a warning.

He comes with a muffled shout, biting down on his palm, hard. His body, as if heaving a giant sigh, goes limp, and it's all he can do to prop himself up against the wall, clinging to it like a lifeline. He can feel the warmth of Sei's throat, can feel their throat constricting as they swallow his come, and he feels another twinge of arousal he isn't sure his body can handle spark in his gut.

Sei pulls back and lets his dick slip out of their mouth, and is courteous enough to tuck his underwear back up and zip up his jeans before standing. They lick their lips as they move in close, slotting in between his legs and pressing their hands to his chest. Almost on instinct (or something like that, anyway), his hands move to rest at Sei's hips, before leaning in for another kiss. Sei meets him somewhere in the middle, he thinks, but all that really registers in his mind is the warmth of Sei's mouth pressed up against his, the intoxicating, heady sensation of their tongues twining, and the slight bitter tang that he recognizes as his own come.

It's messy and rough and perfect. He knows neither of them drank tonight but he thinks that they might be a little bit drunk on each other, a little bit gone for a stranger they only met moments ago.

He doesn't know Sei very well. He doesn't know their favorite color, or the way they like their coffee in the morning, or if they prefer cats or dogs, but he wants to know.

 _By god_ , he wants to.

He wonders how long it takes for someone to fall in love.

By the time Sei wrenches themselves away from the kiss, the strength in his body has fully returned, but he makes no move to change his position, nonetheless. They stand there together, in silence, chests heaving as Sei rests their head in the crook of his shoulder. The beat of the latest song vibrates through the wall behind them.

After a moment, he can feel Sei mumbling something into his neck. He tilts his head in question, and Sei turns so their lips are pressed up to his ear.

"I said, I moved here very recently, only a few days ago. I just got my things unpacked and put in place," Sei says, and he can feel the curve of their smile against his ear, "And I was wondering if you'd like to help me to properly break in my apartment."

That's a euphemism, right?

He swallows, and he can feel something like anticipation creep up his spine.

"Yeah," he replies, hiding his smile in Sei's shoulder, "I would love to."

Sei steps back and leans over to put their hands on his head, patting and combing his hair back into a more publicly acceptable state. After they're done, their hands move down to cup his cheeks, and they lean in for one more quick kiss before pulling back again.

"Follow me?" Sei asks, holding their hand out to him.

He takes it gladly.

* * *

Furihata Kouki wakes up to rays of sunlight shining into his eyes.

It takes him a few moments to realize that he's sleeping in a bed that doesn't belong to him. Memories of last night (morning? he _knows_ they stayed up past midnight) begin to flood into his sleep addled mind:

-  
First:  
The first thing they did once they closed the apartment door behind them was take off their shoes. It was common courtesy, after all. He toed off his sneakers and socks and went to sit on the bench near the entrance, waiting for Sei to unlace their shoes (of which he was _still_ certain cost more than his rent), using his idle time to let his eyes roam once more.

It didn't take much longer for Sei to put their shoes away, and before he could even start to get up he found that he had a lapful of Sei instead. Straddling his lap, Sei leaned in for another kiss, their tongues languidly twining as they started to move their hips, grinding down against his crotch. He let his hands slip into Sei's back pockets, palming their ass and drinking up the resulting moan Sei let out.

Sei's hands started out resting at his shoulders, but before long those hands began to knead and pull at his shirt, wordlessly making a needy demand. He slips his hands out those pockets, and pulls away from the kiss in order to wrench his shirt off. Sei stares, eyes drinking up their fill. He would feel self conscious, if it weren't for the fact that Sei surges in for another kiss right afterwards, tongues clashing and hips rolling.

The two of them almost come like that.

Second:  
Sei's pants had been discarded at some point, lying somewhere on the floor.

Lean but muscular legs are wrapped around his waist, elegant hands gripping at his hair as he nips and bites and sucks at Sei's neck. He can feel Sei's erect dick pressing up against the fabric of his jeans. Like this, pressed up against the wall, held up only by his arms (and boy was he glad he stuck to his gym routine), Sei looks completely debauched.

Sei looks completely perfect.

Third:  
They're on the couch, Sei hovering above him as they press kisses down his chest, leaving constellations of hickies here and there wherever they passed. His nipples aren't super sensitive or anything, but even he feels a jolt of lust crawl down his spine when Sei takes a nipple into their mouth, licking and sucking to their heart's desire. Sei figures out quickly enough that there are better things to focus on than his nipples, and they press a quick kiss to each nipple before moving on (which, what the heck, is pretty cute).

As if quenching an uncontrollable thirst, Sei surges back up for a kiss, their lips molding together and their tongues intertwining. Suddenly realizing how clothed Sei still was, he tugs at Sei's dress shirt before attempting to attack their buttons, trying to unbutton the damned shirt as fast as he could. Sei doesn't make the task any easier, and he's too drunk off Sei's kisses to even make a fair attempt.

His hands fumble and stumble at Sei's buttons yet again, before deciding that propriety wasn't something that applied to this situation anyway, and took the easy path. He yanks the last article of clothing separating Sei from him, and the buttons clink loudly as they hit the floor, scattered randomly across the ceramic tiles. Sei wrenches themselves away from the kiss, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

"Holy shit," they say, chest heaving as red eyes look into his.

"Oh my god," he says in reply, the reality of what he just did dawning in his brain, "Oh my god, I will totally pay you back for that, I swear."

"Actually, that was kinda hot," Sei replies, before shrugging out of their ruined shirt and dropping it onto the floor. He looks up at Sei, now completely nude, and they both look down at his jeans (and the underwear beneath it, he supposes), the last article of clothing between them.

"If you go get the condoms and the lube, I'll get these jeans and whatever's under them off by the time you get back," he says, licking his lips, "Deal?"

"Deal," Sei replies without hesitation, leaving him with one last breathless kiss before getting off him and walking in the direction of what was probably the bedroom. He takes a moment to appreciate the curve of Sei's bare ass as they walk away.

He has never yanked off a pair of jeans as fast as he did in that moment.

Fourth:  
Ragged moans echo off the walls of the apartment, breathy and shaky as he thrusts two fingers in and out of his hole, the slight burn contrasted with the gentle kisses Sei peppers at his thighs, their hands lazily pumping at his length at the same time.

His fingers are sticky with lube.

"S-Sei," he whines, head thrown back and temple dripping with sweat, "Need you in me n-now."

He can hear the crinkling of plastic as Sei tears the condom wrapper off with their teeth.

Fifth:  
Sei's lips let loose a chorus of moans, eyes lidded and glazed as they desperately grasp at the edges of the table underneath them. Their legs are spread as wide as they can go, and the table creaks slightly as he thrusts into Sei, sparks of pleasure igniting in his gut with every thrust.

He drinks in the image of Sei like this, splayed across the table, pale skin a glowing contrast to the sleek black table beneath them. Reaching down to stroke their cock, he relishes in the shout that comes out of Sei's mouth, before thrusting into them even faster. He's close, but he knows that Sei's even closer, and it only takes a few more strokes of their cock before Sei comes, back arching off the table as they moan out a garbled version of his name.

It's enough to push him over the edge, and he comes with Sei's name on the tip of his tongue like a prayer.

Sixth:  
There's a gigantic window in Sei's room, overlooking the park below it.

Correction: There's a gigantic window in Sei's room, overlooking the park below it, and Sei's fucking him up against it.

This time it's Sei who's lifting him up, pressing his back against the cool glass as they slowly slip their cock into his hole, and he relishes in the slight burn that follows, wraps his legs around Sei's waist as he takes more of them in. Sei takes their time this round, hips rolling at a slower rhythm as they press burning kisses to his chest.

"Sei, do you think," he pants out, a choked groan leaving his lips as Sei thrusts into him _right there_ , "Do you think that - _fuck_ \- that someone's gonna see us?"

"Maybe," they reply, eyes burning with lust as they continue to hit his prostate at the same torturous pace, "Maybe they're watching us right now."

He can't stop the moan from escaping his mouth at Sei's words. Sei's smirk only grows wider.

"You're such an exhibitionist, Kouki," Sei remarks, nosing at the curve of his neck.

"Says the one who - _fuck, Sei, please_ \- who got off on the dance floor," he replies, hands clutching at Sei's shoulders, nails leaving crescent-moon indents in their skin.

"Mm, I guess we're both exhibitionists then," they say, and without warning, they start to pick up the pace, thrusting hard and fast into him, hitting his prostate every. Single. Time. He moans hoarsely, legs tightening around Sei's waist as he does his best to meet Sei's thrusts, coherency and rationality fleeing from his mind.

His mind is filled with Sei, Sei, _Sei_ , Sei's toned chest pressed against his, Sei's sinful lips molded against his, Sei's cock ramming into his ass as he screams out their name like a chant. Sei's equally as gone, breaths ragged and heavy, and they don't kiss as much as press their mouths together, breathing each other in like they were the last two people on earth.

The windows could shatter and he wouldn't even care.

Seventh:  
Silky sheets heavy over their bodies. A hand caressing his cheek and another at his hip. Tongues languidly entwining as hands roam down Sei's back, mapping the edges of their shoulder-blades and the dip of their spine.

Droopy eyes and barely-concealed yawns. Sei stroking his head.

They fall asleep.  
-

He quietly shifts to look at Sei, still sleeping soundly beside him. Like this, with the sunlight gently framing their face, they look... softer, somehow. Different from the confident, lustful person they were last night, but no less attractive. He's not in love with them (I mean, they just met last night), but something like budding attraction blooms in his heart, and he wouldn't mind getting to know Sei more, not at all.

His quiet reverie is broken by the chirp of the digital clock on the bedside table, and silent contemplation is taken over by sheer panic.

12:00 pm.

 _Fuck_ , he has a lunch appointment in an hour and he's nowhere near ready.

Hell, he's not even in his own apartment.

As quietly as he possibly can, he slips out of the bed, moving out of the room and picking up his scattered pieces of clothing as he goes. By the time he's got his clothes on (and by god do these clothes need some intense washing), he makes sure he has his phone, keys and wallet on him before walking back into Sei's room.

He takes one last look.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou wakes up to rays of sunlight shining into their eyes.

Akashi Seijuurou also wakes up to an empty bed.

A jolt of disappointment floods through them, and they lay there for another good minute among the cooling sheets, before getting up and running a hand through their hair. They were looking forward to seeing Kouki one last time before he left, at the very least.

Rubbing the sleep off their eyes, they turn to look at the clock (they weren't lying when they told Kouki they had plans for today too). What they find, however, is a single sticky note, stuck to the surface of the clock.

 

_hey! sorry I left earlier I just realized I was gonna be late for something! if it weren't for that I would definitely have stayed..._

_anyway, last night was amazing, and I would love to get to know you better. Here's my number if u want to keep in touch: xxx-xxx-xxxx :)_  

 

Their lips quirk upwards at the note, a fond smile growing on their face. They pluck the note off the clock, reading it once more and memorizing the number on the note before placing it on their table.

Then, they look at the clock, and their smile quickly transforms into a frown.

12:30pm.

Half an hour until their luncheon.

They take a moment to plan and calculate what they need to do: A rushed shower will take five minutes. Another five minutes will have to be dedicated to tidying themselves up and changing into an appropriate outfit. Tidying the apartment and making their way down to the parking lot takes five minutes at least, if the elevators are empty. It's a fifteen minute drive from the apartment to the restaurant, given smooth traffic (which is a rarity at this time of day), so if all goes according to plan they'll arrive at the restaurant just in time. If it doesn't, they'll be at most ten minutes late, which would be rather embarrassing.

Then again, they do have a reputation of sorts for being fashionably late.

They'll just have to be as efficient as possible.

* * *

"You look rather tired today, Furihata," observes Kuroko, sipping from a glass of water, "Long day yesterday?"

"I guess that's one way to phrase it," he replies, chuckling hesitantly. Well, Kuroko wasn't exactly _wrong_. _There's just no polite way to explain to your friend that you had wild public marathon sex with a stranger last night_ , he thinks (though he has a feeling Kuroko sorta knows anyway, in the weird way that Kuroko sorta knows everything). He's just glad that the restaurant they were in was pretty high class, so his collar and tie hid most of his hickies from yesterday.

"So, where's your friend?" he asks, turning around in his chair to look at the door of the restaurant, "I mean, they're the one who invited us to lunch, right?"

"Well, they have a habit of being... fashionably late to everything. I'd give it another minute or so before they show up." replies Kuroko, before reaching for a breadstick, "We might as well start."

"Isn't that kinda rude, though?" he asks.

"I think it's plenty rude," speaks a familiar voice behind him. He freezes.

"Ah, you're here." Kuroko says, looking up at the person standing behind him, an unimpressed look on his face.

"I apologize for the wait- traffic was a pain this afternoon." they continue, before walking to his side, "And I'm assuming you're Kuroko's friend?"

He stiffly turns to face them, and is met with familiar wine red eyes framed with hair equally as red, staring down at him in amusement. His throat runs dry. It's now or never.

"Y-yes!" he manages to spit out, before hesitantly holding out a hand, "I'm Furihata Kouki, it's nice to meet you."

"Akashi Seijuurou," Sei (short for Seijuurou, _oh_ ) replies in turn, reaching out to shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Their palm is warm against his. Somehow, it feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they proceed to make lovey dovey eyes at each other over lunch and Kuroko figures out the whole thing in like three seconds. 
> 
> Poor Kuroko, he always ends up having to deal with akafuri's shit in all my fics lmao (first in 'Help! My Stomach Feels Weird!' and now here... I swear you'll get to do more in 'Aesthetically Okay'). Also stay safe y'all, use protection. Damn there's probably a pile of used condoms lying in Akashi's trashcan or something. 
> 
> Anyway, although this is my contribution to akafuri porn day, I do actually have another nsfw akafuri fic in the works too? I originally planned to write a super poetic, chill and vaguely nsfw akafuri fic for this event, but then I overheard partition playing while I was in the bathroom and I was struck with inspiration for this fic orz. It turned out that I finished this a lot faster than my original fic (which I only have around 400 words of), but I do still love the original fic dearly and plan to put it up here once I finish it! So stay tuned for that, I guess. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Feel free to point out if I've made any mistakes (spelling errors, grammatical errors, wrong pronouns, things that plain don't make sense, etc) in the comments below, or conversely tell me about things you liked about it! All comments are appreciated.


End file.
